sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Tom and Lou
The Adventures of Tom and Lou is an SBM show that started airing on SBC on March 17, 2011. It was created by teenj12. ﻿ Plot: Tom and Lou are two factory workers who are tired of their day to day lives. With their , "The Black Horror", the duo are in for one awesome Summer. Main Characters Tom - Is a 26 year old adventurous fish who thrives to break the boring barriers of his day by day life. Tom has an equally adventurous uncle who gives Tom his car. Lou - Is a 26 year old fish who is best friends with Tom. Lou is a safety freak, making him rebel against changing his life from boring to exciting. Lou is shown to have courage, by almost fighting Big Mike in "The Pub Club". The Black Horror - Is an anthropomorphic car, brought to life by repairman Steve. The Black Horror originally belonged to Tom's uncle, Max who originally made it for the bad guys club. The Black Horror appears slightly germ-a-phobic, being very angry when Tom and Lou take him to unclean places (as showed in "Uncle Max"). In "The Adventures Of Moochers" he is shown to be very conniving, seen when he conceives a plan with Evelyn. Evelyn - Tom and Lou's childhood friend who is traveling the sea with her Cheer leading Squad for the summer. Evelyn appears in episodes 4, 6, and 16. Scooter - Tom and Lou's good friend who appears to be very oblivious, dumb, and naive. He appears in episodes 5, 8, and 16. Reccuring Characters Big Mike - A strong and dangerous who constantly bullies Tom and Lou. Big Mike appears in episodes 2 and 3. Uncle Max '''- Tom's uncle who likes to live life on the wild side, similar to his nephew Tom. He is something of a prankster. Uncle Max appears in episodes 1 and 5. '''The Bad Guyz Club - A group of mobsters that Uncle Max is involved with. In "I Pledge Alliance....To The Flag", they attempt to kill King Neptune. Dario: The only member who's name is revealed, Dario is the leader of the BGC society. He shoots Uncle Max after he is told to by Uncle Max himself. Bruce: Seems to envy Dario's leader position. Chewy: Often flamboyant. Seems to idolize Dario. Roid: Has bad pronunciation. Lester: Seen as a member. They appear in episodes 5 and 15 The Wildfire Club '''- A group of gang members that live at Wildfire Forest. '''Tyson: The leader of TWC. Flex: Seen as Tyson's main man of the WC. Nikko: Appears to be a member, seen agreeing with Tyson about rich people. They appear in episode 8. News Reporters '''- '''Jennifer Tinsley - First seen in episode 5, where she interviews the Bad Guyz Club. David Hickings '''- First seen in episode 5, where he gives news on the Bad Guyz Club. Momma Lou - The mother of Lou. Tom and Lou generally express their annoyance of her. She is seen to be a martial arts master, taking out a group of robbers in minutes. Appears in episodes 12 and 18. Tour Guide Betty - An international tourguide with a mean streak. She is enemies with The Wildfire Club. She appears in episodes 15 and 17 Minor Characters '''Repairman Steve '- A repairman whom Tom and Lou go to, to fix the Black Horror in "Death Of The Black Horror. He made the car anthropomorphic. Appears in episode 3. '''Bartender Mick '- The owner and bartender of the Pub Club. Appears in episode 2. '''Nina - An inner city woman who took a romantic interest in Lou. She died when Lou turned off her hospital machine.Appears in episode 4 Kyle - A mobster who was dating and stalking Nina. He was taken down by Evelyn. Appears in episode 4. Reception SBM - The show has been very well received and extremely popular on SBM. Earning positive reviews every episode SBC - The show has received mixed reviews from SBC critics. Episodes ﻿Season 1 - Ep.1 "Joyride" Tom and Lou both decide they want to change the style of their day to day lives. To get a rush, they both take Tom's uncle's car out on a joyride. (Airdates: SBM: March 9, 2011/SBC: March 17, 2011) Ep.2 "The Pub Club" After insulting a bully, Lou gets more than he can chew, when the bully demands a fight between him and Lou. (Airdates: SBM: March 12, 2011/SBC: March 18, 2011) Ep.3 "Death Of The Black Horror" Tom and Lou take The Black Horror to get fixed and are surprised by the new...advancements. (Airdates: SBM: March 25, 2011/SBC: March 25, 2011) NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode at the same time. Ep.4 "Dating Ms Disaster" Lou falls for a girl with a mobster (Airdates: SBM: March 26, 2011/SBC: March 26, 2011) Absent: The Black Horror Ep.5 "Uncle Max" Tom and Lou bump into Uncle Max, who claims to be hunted by the Bad Guyz Club. (Airdates: SBM: April 2, 2011/SBC: April 12, 2011) Ep.6 "High Tide In The Sky" (Special) Tom and Lou take an aggravating plane ride to Bikini Bottom to get to Uncle Max's funeral. Special guest appearance, The Krusty Plane. Guest: The Krusty Plane (Airdate: SBM: April 12, 2011/SBC: April 16, 20110) (WAS SUPPOSED TO AIR APRIL 15, 2011) Absent:The Black Horror Ep.7 "Its a Cold, Cold World" Cold weather aggravates everyone at Uncle Max's "funeral". (Airdate: SBM: April 20th, 2011/SBC: April 21, 2011) Ep.8 "Scooter Tags Along" Tom and Lou must get back their money, which Scooter gave to the Wildfire Club in fear of being beat up. (Airdate: SBM: April 27, 2011/SBC: April 27, 2011) Ep.9/10 "Tom and Lou Go To High School" (Part 1 and 2) (Special Movie Event) Tom and Lou are hired by Lanesville government to spy on a local high school to see what the kids there are up to, but things go array when the Black Horror is taken! (Airdate: SBM: May 2nd, 2011/ SBC: May 1, 2011) NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode first ''' Ep.11 "Susie" A little girl begins to stalk the duo. (Airdate: SBM:May 7th, 2011/SBC: May 7th, 2011) Ep.12 "Big Momma's Bank" Lou's mother stays with Tom and Lou, which aggravates them, but she may come in handy when a local bank is in a robbery situation. (Airdate: SBM: May 15, 2011 / SBC: May 14, 2011) Absent:The Black Horror Ep.13 "Taking Seconds" Tom takes forever bringing back food, which puts Lou in an array of crazy events during the day. (Airdate: SBM: N/A / SBC: May 23, 2011) Ep.14 "Vacation Nation" (Special) Tom and Lou wreak havoc on the newly built S.S Blandy. Guest appearance by Ned and the Needlefish. (Airdate: SBM: May 31, 2011/SBC: May 31, 2011) '''NOTE: Supposed to air May 30, 2011. Guest Stars: Ned and The Needlefish performing "It ends Tonight".Note: This episode will act as the season 1 finale. Absent: The Black Horror Season 2 - This season begins on July 4, 2011. Evelyn and Scooter will be billed as Main Characters for this season. Ep.15 "I Pledge Alliance....To The Flag" (Special) The Bad Guyz club pretend to be guards at King Neptune's palace in order to kill him. Tom and Lou discover this and join them , so they can warn Neptune. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 5, 2011) Note: This is a 4th Of July Special. Ep.16 "The Adventures Of Moochers" Tom and Lou use Evelyn for her cheer leading money. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 8, 2011) Ep.17 "Lou's Secret" Tom gets furious when Lou and Evelyn hide something from him. Ep.18 "Lou's Gonna Get It" Lou's mother returns from prison. Ep.19 "The Pink Scream" Evelyne gets a car similar to The Black Horror Ep.20 "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 1) Tom and Lou accidentally take top secret files on humans invading the oceans. Ep.21 "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 2) Evelyn and Scooter attempt to help Tom and Lou Ep.22 "The Adventures of Cross Dressers" When two of Evelyn's cheerleaders break their legs, Evelyn asks Tom and Lou to fill their spots. Ep.23 "Uncle ScAM Uncle Max begins dating International news reporter, Jennifer Tinsley, but he is really plotting to take her money. Ep.24 "Tales of A High School Dropout" When Tom, Lou, and Evelyn accidentlly get Scooter fired from The Pub Club, Scooter reveals no other job would take him until he finishes highschool. Ep.25 "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl's Scout" Evelyn joins Lou in helping the Scout Troop Girls get more cookies from their International Bakery in Shark Fin City after Tom and Lou blowup their cookie supply, leaving Tom hurt. Ep.26 "A Chip Off The Old Pub" Bartender Mick realizes he's not getting any younger, and looks for a succesor in the form of - Tom. In a subplot, Scooter and Uncle Max have a rootbeer drinking contest. Ep.27 "Lou, We Hardly Knew Ya" Tom and Lou take desperate measures to protect themselves from the Bad Guyz Club, by hiring stunt doubles. Ep.28 "The Underground Trail That Led To No Where" Tom and Lou follow an underground trail that is believed to lead to absolutely nowhere. Ep.29 "Tom and Lou...Do Nothing" Evelyn and Scooter become upset when Tom and Lou refuse to do nothing or go any where for one whole day. Ep.30 "The Margo Camping Story" Evelyne, Tom, and Lou become concerned when Scooter starts dating an actress named Margo Camping. Ep.31 "Crazy Hot" Tom, Scooter, Lou, Evelyn, and The Black Horror suffer from a heatwave from the hottest place in the ocean. Highland Reef. Ep.32 "Boyfriend" Tom realizes his feelings for Evelyn, when she and Big Mike begin dating. Ep.33 "Happily Ever After You" (Part 1) Ep.34 "Happily Ever After You" (Part 2)